Kai's Art Adventures
by Murai
Summary: This is a story based on the otome game Animal Boyfriend produced by Ambition. Kai has several students and supports them by taking art commissions and a new one just came in. Problem is, the commission requires some cross dressing and she needs to convince her boys to model for the portrait. Precautionary K plus due to the cross-dressing.


The three students under Kai gathered in their living area and waited for their teacher to announce why she called them together. Jeyyku, the ever responsible and reasoned one sat on the couch and rolled his eyes as Kouji and Jinhai argued about some nonsense and wrestled together on the floor.

"Ummm…" The small sound from Kai was enough to get the two rowdy students to stop arguing and look up from their wresting match. Jeyyku looked at his teacher and waited for her to continue. "So…I have a favor to ask of you guys." Her voice was soft and she looked down at the ground with a faint bit of pink coloring her cheeks.

"We'll do anything for you, Kai." Jinhai's bright voice rang out from the floor and he pushed Kouji off of him. Kouji nodded in response and turned his bright eyes to the shy figure of his teacher.

"What do you need us to do?" Jeyyku asked and stood up from the couch. His teacher was a bit shy and he made sure to always assist her and make her feel comfortable and happy as much as he could.

"Well…ummm…another teacher asked me to draw something for her, but I need some reference models. The clothing that I need you to wear is specially designed so I hope it fits and don't be too shy about putting it on. I mean please this would be a really big help and a lot of fun…" Kai trailed off as she realized she was rambling. Stepping shyly to the side, she revealed the rack of clothing behind her.

On this rack were three scanty school girl outfits. The pleated skirts were short and the sailor cut tops were also revealing. Two of the outfits had white and blue color schemes while the most scantily designed one had a red and black color scheme. The boys looked at the outfits, and Jeyyku had a bad feeling about them.

"Alright! Super heroes!" Kouji shouted excitedly as he caught the glimmer of swords racked next to the clothes.

"What? Really?" Jinhai looked at the clothes with excitement.

"Umm…sort of. Will you please wear these clothes so I can get this commission done?" Kai looked at the floor and waited for her students to reply.

"Hell yeah! Super heroes!" Kouji pumped his fist in the air and shouted enthusiastically.

"They look like pretty outfits Kai. I want to be a super hero too!" Jinhai raised his fist in the air along with Kouji. Kai smiled shyly at the boys and looked to Jeyyku.

"No." Jeyyku simply and definitively replied to Kai's request. At this declaration, Kai's face fell. Her commission required three people one in each outfit. Jeyyku watched as his teacher's expression changed from one of happiness to one of disappointment. The look was too much for the wolf student to bear for long and with a strangled noise he looked away. "…Fine."

Kai smiled happily as she got Jeyyku's consent. The wolf student blushed very slightly as he caught the happy look in his teacher's eyes. "Thank you so much guys. I'll make sure we have a good dinner as reward." She smiled and pulled the red and black outfit from the rack. The outfit was little more than a fancy collar with sleeves, a pair of suspenders, and a mini skirt. She handed the ensemble along with a matching sword to Jeyyku.

"…really? I'm wearing the least amount of cloth?" Jeyyku gave a flat gaze to the outfit and disdainfully took it from his teacher. He said he'd dress up and though he might hate it, he was not about to break his word to his teacher. Kai's eyes looked apologetic and she looked at the ground with a faint blush. The sight made the wolf student sigh and walk to his room to change.

"Which one do I get? Do I get a sword?" Kouji looked at the clothes and held a longing glance at the other sword.

"This one is yours." Kai smiled as she held out a blue and white outfit that had only a little more cloth to it than the first one. She also picked up the matching sword and handed it over. Kouji pumped his fist in the air and gave an excited shout as he took the sword. The student all but ran to his room to change, clothes in hand.

"So the pretty one is mine?" Jinhai's eyes sparkled happily as grabbed the blue and white school girl outfit from the rack and ran to his room without so much as an 'okay' from his teacher. Kai walked to her desk and grabbed her sketchbook and a few pencils. While her students changed, the shy teacher took a seat on the couch and folded her hands as she waited.

A few minutes later, Jeyyku came out from his room dressed in the meager amounts of cloth. A blush spread across his face as he moved. The shirt if it could be called that, rose so high on his chest that his pecks were showing. A pair of suspenders attached to the mini skirt and did nothing other than add a nice visual for the ensemble. The skirt barley covered his more personal areas and when he moved, the wolf was afraid the skirt would reveal more than was publically allowed.

"The outfit is perfect. Thank you Jeyyku. Hold up your sword and look aggressively dashing for me, please." Kai looked with bright eyed approval at her student and instructed him in how she wanted the pose to look. When she had Jeyyku posed as she wanted, the other two happily burst through their doors.

"Alright we are super heros!" Kouji held up his sword dramatically.

"Ready to protect the world!" Jinhai posed with flare. Kai smiled softly at their antics and Jeyyku shook his head. After some trial and error the trio stood in very dramatic possess and their teacher sat on the couch to sketch them.

"Do I look pretty?" Jinhai asked enthusiastically as he spun around to make the short skirt fan out.

"Jinhai, please stay still." Kai looked pleadingly at her student as he spun around.

"Jinhai! Stop these antics and pose already. I don't want to be in this outfit any longer than I need to." Jeyyku sighed and scolded his fellow student.

"But…I look pretty…" Jinhai stopped spinning and pouted as he returned to his original pose. The rest of the drawing session went pretty much the same. Jeyyku appeared to be the only one capable of standing still, whereas the other two kept fidgeting and moving.

"There, all done. Thank you guys for posing for this." Kai smiled brightly at her students as she finished her base sketch. She still had to do the final piece with color and effects, but she had the bas she needed and could finish her commission on time.

"Alright, time to go save the world! Come on let's go!" Kouji held his sword up and made a run for the door.

"Wait for me!" Jinhai ran after Kouji.

"Stop you two! Get back here!" Jeyyku yelled after the two, but before his words left his lips the two trouble makers were out the door. The wolf sighed and shook his head. He'd have to go after the two, but he really didn't want to go run around in the city in the scanty outfit.

"Jeyyku… we can't let them go run amok around the city." Kai looked pleadingly at Jeyyku and the man sighed again. Without a word he headed out the door to find his housemates.


End file.
